O Amor Pode Ser Tão Bom
by Carol Camui
Summary: Agora tinha chegado o momento de Castiel mostrar tudo o que aprendeu com Dean. SLASH! Dean/Castiel! Conteúdo adulto, adultíssimo!


**O Amor Pode Ser Tão Bom**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Cara, se o Castiel ou o Dean fossem meus... Olha... Deixa pra lá ¬¬ *pensamentos muuito impuros*

**Sinopse:** Agora tinha chegado o momento de Castiel mostrar tudo o que aprendeu com Dean.

**Beta:** Thata Martins (abraça até sufocar)

**Shipper:** Dean/Castiel! Por que Dean é minha perdição e Castiel é minha vida \o/

**Avisos:** FIC SLASH! Conteúdo adulto! Sexo, gente. Puro sexo entre aqueles dois gostosos. Estão avisados.

**Nota:** Geeente do céu! Muito obrigada por TODAS as reviews nas duas fics anteriores! Graças a elas essa fic surgiu agora. Eu sei que demorou um pouco mas eu tentei caprichar. Espero que gostem!

**Nota 2:** Uma pessoa muito fofa chamada Alice Sophie Cullen pediu essa fic de aniversário. Então Allie, essa é pra você!

**Nota 3:** Chega de notas, vamos à fic \o/

* * *

Castiel olhou bem em seus olhos antes de se abaixar e unir seus lábios em um beijo longo e profundo. Dean suspirou e Castiel se afastou dele, começando a se despir bem devagar. Tirou o sobretudo, depois o paletó e Dean segurou a respiração quando o anjo finalmente começou a desabotoar a camisa.

O caçador levou uma das mãos à frente, tocando na pele quente que ia se expondo aos poucos. Castiel segurou sua mão e a levou até a boca, começando a chupar um dos dedos de Dean, arrancando um gemido bem alto deste. – Cass...

- Dean... – Dean simplesmente adorava ouvir o som do próprio nome na voz de Castiel. – Dean, acorde.

Dean piscou uma, duas vezes. Não dava pra acreditar que até em seus sonhos aquele momento era sempre interrompido. Virou a cabeça e deu de cara com Castiel deitado ao seu lado. Apenas uma luz fraca vinha da janela, mas ainda era possível enxergar perfeitamente a expressão confusa no rosto do anjo. Se não estivesse tão frustrado, Dean o teria achado adorável.

- O que foi agora? Veio devolver minhas calças?! – Dean teve vontade de gritar com Castiel. Ele realmente ficara muito bravo depois da última vez. E o bastardo ainda teve a coragem de ficar mais de uma semana sem dar sinal de vida.

Mas o jeito como o anjo o encarava não o deixava se sentir bravo por muito tempo. E além do mais, Sam estava dormindo na cama ao lado.

- Dean... – Castiel baixou os olhos e Dean sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Talvez ele tivesse sido um pouco duro com ele. – Sinto muito.

Dean suspirou e sorriu levemente. Não tinha jeito. – Está tudo bem... Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

- Vários lugares. Procurando.

Dean ficou observando o anjo por alguns instantes. Sabia que Castiel não iria desistir tão cedo de encontrar seu Pai. - Encontrou alguma coisa?

Castiel levantou os olhos e encarou Dean profundamente. Dean sempre ficava meio perdido quando Castiel o olhava daquela forma. Mas dessa vez, havia algo diferente. O Winchester não teve muito tempo para decifrar o que era, pois o anjo avançou subitamente para cima dele.

Dean teve que piscar de novo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Ele teria se beliscado também, se isso provasse que ele estava realmente acordado agora. Aí Dean sentiu algo molhado deslizar por seus lábios e se deu conta de que era a língua de Castiel. O anjo realmente estava deitado por cima dele. Beijando ele. E cara, modéstia à parte, mas Dean achava que tinha ensinado muito bem esse lance de beijo.

Dean fechou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca, deixando que a língua do anjo finalmente encontrasse a sua. Sentiu um calor novo se espalhar por todo o seu corpo e soltou um suspiro trêmulo antes de começar a beijá-lo de volta.

Castiel tinha os braços em volta dele e segurava firme em seus ombros. Dean aproveitou para segurar sua cintura e garantir que o anjo não saísse tão cedo dali. E também porque assim poderia guiar seus quadris para onde bem entendesse.

O gosto de Castiel parecia ainda melhor do que da última vez, e sentir seu corpo pressionado pelo do anjo era melhor do que nunca. Dean empurrou um pouco o próprio quadril pra cima e vibrou quando engoliu o primeiro gemido do anjo.

Castiel arqueou as costas e prendeu a respiração quando Dean começou a se mover sinuosamente embaixo dele. Dean inclinou a cabeça e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, abrindo um pouco as pernas e fazendo o anjo se encaixar perfeitamente entre elas. Castiel separou suas bocas e gemeu de novo, um pouco alto desta vez.

Dean levou o rosto até perto do ouvido do anjo, murmurando em seu ouvido: – Shh... Sam pode acordar.

Castiel olhou para o lado, onde Sam estava dormindo, e voltou a olhar para Dean. Ele sorriu de lado e se abaixou, tocando seus lábios levemente. Dean fechou os olhos e foi invadido por aquela sensação que já não era mais tão estranha. Quando voltou a abri-los, estava em um imenso campo. Sentiu grama embaixo de si e uma brisa fresca soprando sobre eles.

Mesmo já tendo viajado pelo país inteiro, Dean raramente se deparava com locais tão bonitos quanto aquele. Apenas a lua os iluminava, e talvez por isso tudo tivesse um brilho especial.

Mas Dean deixou de se importar com todas essas coisas assim que voltou a encarar os olhos azuis que olhavam intensamente para ele. Castiel colocou as mãos em volta de seu rosto e se abaixou para mais um beijo. Desta vez, Dean abraçou o anjo e girou seu corpo, ficando por cima dele.

O caçador agora explorava cada centímetro da boca de Castiel. Alternava as lambidas com pequenas mordidas no canto de seus lábios e depois voltava a beijá-lo profundamente. Dean poderia ficar nisso a noite inteira. Mas aí Castiel moveu os quadris de um jeito que fez certas coisas lá embaixo se tocarem, então os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

Dean parou o beijo, mas só para descer as carícias para o pescoço do anjo, que foi molestado com a mesma intensidade. O loiro temia que Castiel pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento, como tinha acontecido antes. Então queria fazer de tudo para que aquele momento valesse a pena.

O corpo do anjo tremia e seus gemidos escapavam sem nenhum controle. Dean levantou o rosto só pra saborear a expressão alterada do outro. Castiel abriu lentamente os olhos, encarando-o de volta. – Eu não vou desaparecer, Dean.

- Hmm... – Dean afundou a cabeça nos cabelos escuros do anjo. - Às vezes esqueço como é irritante esse seu hábito de ler meus pensamentos.

Castiel sorriu. – Eu também vi seus sonhos. Todos eles.

Dean sentiu o rosto esquentar e ele agradeceu por estar meio escuro ali.

- Eu posso realizá-los, se você quiser. – Agora Dean teve a certeza de que não só seu rosto estava vermelho. Um calor se espalhou feito brasa por todo seu corpo e ele estava tendo dificuldades para respirar. O fato de ele estar só de regata e boxer em um lugar aberto não ajudava em nada.

Levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando abobalhado para o ser embaixo dele. Viu Castiel empurrá-lo para o lado e ficar ajoelhado em volta dele. Não acreditou quando o moreno colocou as mãos por baixo do tecido fino de sua camiseta e começou a tirá-la de seu corpo.

As mãos de Castiel eram quentes, mas mesmo assim provocavam arrepios por onde passavam. Dean deu um quase grito quando sentiu algo parecido com um beliscão no seu mamilo direito. – Você não está sonhando, Dean...

Dean abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo se abaixar e colocar a língua onde antes estava sua mão. Então ele arfou e fechou novamente os olhos. Se Castiel queria assumir o controle da situação, não era ele quem iria reclamar.

Castiel beijava seu peito, mordiscava e depois lambia seus mamilos. Depois começou a beijar e dar pequenos chupões e mordidas em seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos percorriam um caminho sinuoso por seu tórax em direção a sua cintura. Quando Cass voltou a beijar seus lábios e suas mãos finalmente alcançaram o volume por trás da boxer, Dean soube qual dos sonhos iria se realizar.

- Oh, Deus... – Dean gemeu alto e jogou a cabeça pra trás. Castiel começou a manipulá-lo sem pressa, esfregando a mão no tecido fino, fazendo Dean perder o fôlego e o pingo que lhe restava de razão. Castiel deu mais uma chupada forte em seu pescoço antes de começar a remover a única peça que restava no corpo do loiro.

Dean içou um pouco o corpo e ficou olhando, embasbacado, enquanto Castiel tranquilamente abria bem a boca e levava os lábios até seu membro pra lá de pulsante. Quando sentiu a língua quente passando experimentalmente pela ponta, depois os lábios macios o envolvendo, Dean não viu mais nada. – Porra, Cass... Aaaahnnnn...

A língua de Cass rodeava toda a extensão enquanto seus lábios o beijavam levemente. Então ele o abocanhou por completo e começou a sugá-lo cada vez com mais força. Dean não se lembrava de ter sido tão detalhista em seu sonho, mas parecia que Castiel havia prestado bastante atenção. Bom pra ele.

Dean levou uma mão até os cabelos escuros embaixo de si e entrelaçou seus dedos neles. Castiel colocou uma mão na cintura de Dean e envolveu seu pênis com a outra, acariciando-o com os dedos enquanto continuava trabalhando com a boca.

O loiro já estava chegando ao seu limite. Castiel o chupava com ardor, como se estivesse cumprindo a missão mais importante de sua vida. E fazia aquilo tudo por ele, Dean, seu protegido.

Só de pensar nisso, saber que era o anjo que estava ali com ele, seu anjo protetor, Castiel, seu Cass... Dean não teve como se segurar mais. Viu pontos brilhantes surgirem atrás de seus olhos e uma descarga elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo, enquanto gozava com o nome do anjo nos lábios.

Dean estava sem fôlego. Ele mal conseguia respirar e muito menos se mexer. Mas ainda assim, alguns arrepios percorriam sua espinha enquanto a língua de Castiel continuava recolhendo os resquícios de seu orgasmo.

O caçador respirou fundo e soltou um suspiro longo, abrindo os olhos em seguida. –Cass... Com quem mais você andou praticando esse tipo de coisa?

Castiel inclinou a cabeça e olhou Dean com uma expressão confusa. Dean soltou uma risada gostosa e puxou o anjo para mais um beijo.

Só agora Dean tinha se dado conta de que Castiel ainda estava totalmente vestido. Aquilo não era nem um pouco justo. Arrancou com tudo aquele sobretudo, que mais parecia a segunda pele do anjo; em seguida, foi a vez do paletó. Puxou sem nenhum cuidado a gravata azul e quase rasgou a camisa branca, fazendo voar todos os botões.

Castiel olhava meio atarantado pra ele, mas Dean não se importou. – Agora eu sumo com suas calças e ficamos quites. – Ele jogou os sapatos e as meias do moreno para trás e depois puxou as calças e a cueca de uma só vez, lançando-as para algum lugar bem longe dali.

Dean parou por alguns segundos enquanto admirava o corpo do homem que estava em pé bem na sua frente. Seu corpo era firme, forte e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Castiel tinha os olhos baixos e a respiração acelerada. O caçador teve que conter a respiração quando bateu os olhos na enorme ereção, agora completamente exposta.

Dean deu um passo à frente e levantou seu rosto pelo queixo, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem. O Winchester pensou que devia dizer alguma coisa sobre tudo o que se passava dentro dele naquele momento. Mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma palavra que pudesse traduzir aquilo de forma adequada. Então ele o beijou, e fez isso com tudo o que tinha, procurando transmitir o que sentia através daquele simples beijo.

E, de alguma forma, ele sabia que Castiel conseguia entender.

O anjo deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Dean e as deixou em seu pescoço, enquanto retribuía o beijo com a mesma intensidade que o outro exigia. Dean o puxou pela cintura e fez com que o membro de Cass tocasse o seu, que já estava quase totalmente desperto novamente.

Dean começou a provocar o anjo, que vibrava e se contorcia, enquanto ele movia seus quadris juntos, devorando sua boca, engolindo todos os seus gemidos. - Dean...

Castiel já estava chegando ao seu limite e Dean resolveu parar de torturá-lo. Puxou o anjo para o chão e deitou por cima dele, levando as mãos até seu baixo-ventre, tocando-o levemente. Viu o rosto de Castiel se alterar e o tocou com um pouco mais de força. Dean poderia ficar ouvindo Castiel gemer a noite inteira, mas o incômodo crescente entre suas pernas o fez querer apressar um pouco as coisas.

Abriu as pernas do moreno e se colocou entre elas. Sentia a tensão que vinha do outro, então começou a massagear lentamente suas pernas, subindo pelo quadril até a cintura. Depois se abaixou e pousou um beijo em seu umbigo, ouvindo o outro arfar e gemer. A respiração do anjo estava rápida e seu corpo estava todo quente. Dean agora beijava a parte interna de suas coxas, deixando as mãos percorrerem o mesmo caminho até chegarem ao seu objetivo.

Castiel soltou uma espécie de grito muito alto quando Dean o abocanhou de uma só vez ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um dedo dentro dele.

Não era como se Dean já tivesse vasta experiência em fazer aquele tipo de coisa com outro homem, mas ele era um cara inteligente e conhecia a teoria. Sabia que Castiel nunca havia sido tocado daquela forma e que se ele não o preparasse muito bem, o anjo teria certa dificuldade para voltar a andar normalmente depois. Se bem que a ideia de ser o responsável por tal situação deixava Dean muito mais excitado.

Dean sugava o anjo com tanta empolgação que Castiel não durou nem dois minutos. O caçador aproveitou o líquido que escorria abundante e melou bem seus dedos, colocando agora dois dentro do anjo. Castiel não teve nem tempo de se recuperar de seu orgasmo fulminante, pois Dean já o tocava freneticamente, procurando aquele ponto de que tanto ouvira falar.

Quando o moreno gemeu alto e voltou a se contorcer embaixo dele, Dean soube que tinha encontrado o que buscava.

Agora era a hora e Dean respirou fundo, tentando controlar a ansiedade que dominava seu corpo. Retirou os dedos e passou as pernas de Cass ao redor de sua cintura, levantando sua bunda e penetrando-o lentamente.

Castiel arregalou os olhos e agarrou seus ombros com força. Dean se abaixou e deu um beijo estalado em sua testa, depois outro em seus lábios, tentando acalmá-lo e se acalmar também. A vontade que tinha era de foder Castiel com força, fazer o anjo gritar descontroladamente e gozar bem forte pra ele. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Ainda.

Só soltou a respiração quando penetrou o anjo por completo. Castiel tinha no rosto uma expressão de dor, mas nenhuma queixa escapava de seus lábios. Dean começou a se mover devagar, saindo quase por completo, para depois se afundar de novo e gemer longamente. O anjo era tão apertado, tão quente, tão delicioso. O loiro o beijou de novo e começou a se mexer um pouco mais rápido.

Castiel começou a seguir os movimentos do caçador e parecia mais à vontade com o volume dentro de si. Dean o ouvia gemer cada vez mais alto e, desta vez, não era de dor. O loiro sorriu e acelerou o ritmo, fazendo Cass gritar e jogar a cabeça para trás, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos com força. Aquela visão fez Dean perder um pouco o controle, então ele deixou seu corpo seguir seu instinto.

Dean passou os braços por baixo de Castiel e puxou seu corpo para cima, fazendo-o se sentar no colo dele. O anjo abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu encarando as estrelas. Dean pousou a boca em seu pescoço e fechou os olhos, arfando e murmurando coisas perto do seu ouvido. Segurava Castiel bem forte pela cintura e guiava seus movimentos cada vez mais erráticos de vai-e-vem.

Dean ouviu um farfalhar de asas e abriu os olhos. Por um instante, não acreditou em seus olhos e teve que piscar várias vezes. Mas lá estavam elas, as asas de Castiel. Eram lindas e brancas e puras e Dean ficou embasbacado com tamanha beleza.

O anjo o olhou novamente e o que Dean viu foi tanto que ele não conseguiu se controlar por mais tempo. Com uma última investida bem profunda ele gozou e, por um instante, Dean pensou que fosse morrer. E que maravilhoso seria morrer durante o melhor momento de toda a sua vida.

Mas aí ele sentiu o anjo se contrair em volta dele e um líquido quente jorrar em sua barriga, então soube que estava mais vivo do que nunca e que queria permanecer vivo para muitos outros momentos como aquele.

Podia ter transcorrido um minuto ou uma hora, ele não sabia. Mas lá estava ele novamente na sua cama, naquele mesmo quarto de hotel onde tudo começou. Olhou para o lado e deu de cara com o anjo cochilando com os braços em volta dele. Sorriu e chegou bem perto de seu rosto, beijando sua boca devagar. Castiel piscou e olhou pra ele, sorrindo de volta.

- Como vou saber que tudo aquilo não foi um sonho? – Dean sussurrou, pois Sam ainda estava dormindo na cama ao lado.

- Eu te belisquei, não lembra? - Os dois sorriram e Dean o beijou de novo. Estava mesmo viciado naquilo de beijar o anjo.

– Obrigado, Cass. Por tudo. Sempre.

Castiel ficou em silêncio e parecia que tentava encontrar algo para dizer. – Foi um prazer, Dean.

Dean riu alto, sem se importar se Sam iria acordar ou não. Ele estava muito feliz para ligar pra isso. – Eu sei, Cass. Eu sei.

Sam acordou pouco tempo depois. Tinha tido uns sonhos estranhos e jurava que tinha mais alguém ali no quarto. Dean ainda dormia e o Winchester mais novo ficou olhando sem entender para o monte de penas espalhadas pela cama do irmão.

* * *

.

.

.

Bem, essa foi a última parte da Trilogia do Amor! (Sim, o nome é brega, eu sei. Mas eu sou brega, ta??)

Essa série foi muito especial pra mim e eu amei muuito escrevê-la! Graças a ela, e à Thata Martins, eu fui indicada como **Melhor Ficwritter Estreante** no **Impala Awards 2010**! E o melhor: Eu ganhei! *rindo feito louca e fazendo a dancinha da vitória*

Obrigada a todos que leram e principalmente aos que me deixarão reviews! Eu simplesmente amo reviews! Anônimas ou não, elas alegram meu dia e aquecem meu coração... (Cara, eu tô mesmo muito brega hoje)

Beeeijos amores!


End file.
